CinderBella
by MissyBlack31
Summary: Bella is visited by a fairy godmother who wants to help her find her happily ever after. Set after Edward left her in New Moon. Revised for TwilightRPWritingContest. WON FIFTH BEST PLOT


Revised for "TwilightRPWritingContest"

Author: MissyBlack31

Title: CinderBella

Rated: T

Word Count: ~2700

Summary: Bella is visited by a fairy godmother who wants to help her find her happily ever after. Set after Edward left her in New Moon.

Genre: Humor/Fantasy

**CinderBella **

**(a crackfic of fairytale proportions)**

Its been about a month since Edward left. My grief has been repressed to a reverberating hum, just below the surface but ever present. The days seem to run into one another and I often lose track of time. I'm trying my best to function for my dad. I know it hurts him to see me so miserable. I don't want to hurt him. I just want to be numb and most days I'm just that.

Lying on my bed, I often hear the branches of our tree scrape against my window. I still look every time to see if Edward has returned to me, but the hope has left me and its now more of a reflex.

I always knew I would one day wake up and my fairy tale dream would vanish, but it still hurts like hell. It's better to love and lose than never love at all...well, screw that. The person who said that never loved like this. I know that's bitterness talking, the black sludge that has rooted itself in my lungs, making every breath painful.

Tonight is the same as every other night since he's left. I wake up screaming as always, clutching my chest and struggling to breathe. I'm hardly conscious of the hand stroking my hair, humming a sweet melody to comfort me. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, willing the illusion to disappear. He hasn't returned...this is just my head playing tricks again.

As if the hand felt my disbelief, a soft voice tells me, "You're not imagining me. I'm here, Bella."

Its not Edward's voice.

It has a similar melodic sound, but its a female voice I don't recognize.

I look up into her face and can't help but smile. For an illusion, she sure is something.

I begin wondering if I've eaten something contaminated. That's not unheard of in our house, my dad being a bachelor and all, though it hasn't happened in some time since I've taken over the grocery shopping.

She has a dreamlike quality, kind of fuzzy around the edges. Yet she looks like she's dressed for a concert, with spiky blonde hair with pink streaks and heavy makeup. She's still eying me carefully, like she's checking me for spots.

"Who are you?" I barely whisper the question but I know she's heard me because a smile begins to form on her small, bright pink mouth.

"Well, I'm your fairy godmother, Bella."

Now I know I'm hallucinating. I sigh and pull the covers over my head, the feeling of tranquility that this woman was generating seeming to disappear. I really am losing my mind, I figure.

I peek over the edge of my quilt. She's still perched on the edge of my bed, smiling down patiently.

"If you're a fairy, where's your wings?"

She laughs and even that is melodic … and a bit creepy, like the child from a horror flick.

"I'm not that kind of fairy, silly."

"Obviously. Nice hair by the way."

I know I sound like a bitch. I blame it on the shock … and the quart of Chunky Monkey ice cream I ate before bed...

"Bella," she coos at me and I instantly cringe. "Sweetie, I'm here to help you move on. You know, to get your happily ever after."

Now I do laugh.

There's no moving on from this pain. Edward was perfect. I'll never find anyone like him again.

I'm beginning to think this all might be a Halloween prank.

_Maybe Mike set this all up...he enjoys getting a laugh at my expense. He's hated me ever since I rejected him in front of the whole store at work..._

"Ha ha. Very funny. You can tell Mike that I think he's an idiot."

Stella smiles and her skin starts to give off a soft glow.

… I am now backing away. This chic is seriously starting to scare me.

"No reason to be frightened, hon." Her smile gets even brighter and suddenly I'm looking at pearly, sharp looking teeth.

_I guess I have been watching too many movies lately … damn TMC marathons._

Stella looks around the room and her wide grin quickly turns to a frown. I'm beginning to think she might be bipolar or something.

She turns to me with that manic smile again and my suspicions are confirmed.

"I know what we need!" she tells me excitedly, bouncing up and down.

I now suspect she's channeling Alice.

Weird.

"We need a change of scenery. No wings required."

Before I can ask her what she means, she pulls my arm into her vice grip and the room starts spinning.

I clench my eyes shut and try not to lose my dinner. When I open them, I'm more fearful I'll pass out than vomit. We're suddenly on a grassy hill, in the middle of nowhere.

"What just happened?" I scream at her, pulling away and of course falling on my butt, because I'm coordinated like that. "Where the hell are we?"

Stella smiles that big toothy grin again and holds out her hand. I scowl at it like it might bite me.

"We're in my world now." she replies.

I look around bewildered. The sky is pink and yellow, like a perpetual sunset. I hear birds singing but when I look around, see nothing but hills and clouds. The air smells crisp like just after a good rainfall, but the ground is completely dry. Its really beautiful and yet totally unnatural and disconcerting at the same time.

_I don't remember hitting my head, but stranger things have happened. Maybe I'm unconscious. I decide to pinch myself to find out._

"Ow!"

Stella laughs. "Why ever would you pinch yourself, hon?"

"I thought I might be dreaming." I mumble and slowly pick myself up off the ground. My cheeks are red with embarrassment.

Suddenly a loud pop sounds from behind her. I look up and see the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on before.

I gulp.

Audibly.

Stella smiles. "This is my brother, Stephen."

Stephen steps forward and holds out his hand. I take it and he lifts it to his mouth and places a small kiss on my knuckles.

I feel like I might pass out again.

I've definitely broken out into sweats.

"N..nnice to meet you." I manage, giving him a small smile.

"She's lovely, Stella." he tells his sister, eyes never leaving mine. "Where ever did you find her?"

"Earth, silly." she laughs, like that's the obvious answer.

_Earth? Seriously? What are they … martians?_

Apparently I say that out loud because now they are both laughing.

"Martians? Bella … you are amusing!"

Stephen takes my hand again and finally his eyes move from me to Stella. I didn't even realize the weight of his gaze until he lifted it. Now I suddenly feel light and giddy.

_Maybe it was the fish dad brought home. It did smell a little funny … _

"So...shall we?" he asks, voice all deep and husky.

I'm hoping he's asking me to take off my clothes in this weird alien world and devirginize me, because then my answer is totally yes.

Katy Perry's 'Alien' is suddenly running through my head.

I'm absolutely certain now that I've been drugged.

Stella nods and suddenly we're standing in front of my house.

I see she's left my bed side lamp on, a soft glow is visible from my bedroom window.

There beside my bed is Edward!

_Wait … why is he standing in my room? Better question, why is he staring at my bed? Double take. Is he ...is he hugging my pillow?_

Stella looks at me for explanation and I just shrug my shoulders. I take a moment to marvel at how calm I feel about all this. Its like the rose colored glasses have suddenly lifted. Stephen moves closer to my side and the heat of his body is like an electric current running through me.

"Is that Edward?" she asks.

I nod my head.

"Is that your bedroom?" Stephen asks, his lips so close to my ear I can feel his hot, moist breath on my skin.

I nod again, a shiver running through my overexcited body. I now understand the meaning of bedroom voice_. _Edward is suddenly the furthest thing from my mind.

"Stalker much." he jibes, walking towards the house.

I grab his arm, missing his heat already.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Edward must hear my voice because in the next moment he's standing right beside me.

"Bella! Where have you been? I was worried."

I take a moment to ponder the irony of the statement before I explode in anger.

"Are you kidding me? You arrogant prick! You left me! I haven't moved from that bedroom in weeks!

I notice my voice is shaking slightly but I soldier on.

"Now you appear from out of nowhere and ask me where I've been?"

Edward's eyes go wide and he takes a step back.

"I … I'm sorry. I left to protect you."

Now Stella jumps in between us and pushes me farther away from him. Stephen saves me from a landing on my bum a second time in one evening.

"Good move. So why did you return?" Stella asks him. She's smiling that maniacal smile and I begin to wonder if fairies are possibly the second creature known to be able to kill a vampire.

Edward's eyes narrow and his nostrils flare.

_He sure has the brooding bastard look down, doesn't he?_

I'm suddenly very glad Edward can't read my thoughts. I can't figure out my emotions. The devotion I felt has left me and I don't know why. I suspect Stella may have something to do with that but I'm not sure if its a bad thing or not. I know I don't miss feeling like an empty shell, so I keep my mouth shut and listen.

"I returned for Bella. I couldn't live without her." He peeks over the Stella's shoulder, "It was killing me to be away from you, Bella. You have to believe me." Edward attempts to send a pleading look my way but Stella continues to block his view of me.

Then there's a growl from the trees and I look up to see Sam and Jacob charging through my yard.

It suddenly feels very much like a real fairy tale I've slipped into. I pinch myself again and frown.

The wolves and Edward start a silent conversation.

After a few minutes I can feel my anger rising again. "Jake...could you freaking change to human please so we can all hear what the hell you are saying?"

Jacob whimpers but then does as I ask. He quickly turns and throws on his shorts that are tied to his leg.

_Nice ass_

"Nice ass." I hear from behind me in Stephen's sultry voice.

"My thoughts exactly … wait, what?" I shake my head. Then I quickly stop shaking because it's making me dizzy again.

I think I feel a migraine coming on...

"Bella, why is Edward back? You know he can't change you! It'll break the treaty!" Jacob yells.

"Whoa, teen wolf." Stella once again gets between me and the angry males. "There will be no vamp biting tonight, so take a chill pill."

Jacob looks at her confused and I giggle. Stella is really starting to grow on me.

"I didn't know he would be here. I'm not changing, so stop worrying."

Just when I think I'd love to abandon this house party and go to bed, a yellow Porsche comes barreling up my driveway. Out pops Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett can be seen in the backseat but they don't appear to be joining us … or bothering with clothing today.

_Oh good. The gangs all here. Couldn't Emmett and Rose break the lip lock long enough to say hello?_

Alice appears to have read my mind. Oh, sweet irony. "Yeah, they haven't come up for air since Venice." she says, answering my silent question. She then bouncing in her Alice way, exclaims, " Bella, I've missed you!"

I am then smashed into one of Alice's full body hugs.

I smile. I've missed Alice.

"Thanks, Ally. I've missed you too."

"So … have you worked everything out?" she's looking back and forth from Edward to me and I feel a little guilty.

"No, Alice, we haven't. I still don't understand why he left and honestly I'm ready to move on."

Edward's face goes from brooding to pained and then suddenly he's gone.

Alice nods sympathetically. "Well, you'll always be my sister, no matter what. So, what's new with you, girl?"

I notice Jasper has wandered off, probably going off to console Edward.

"I'm kind of digging my fairy godmother's brother … is that wrong?" I giggle. I know I sound like a hormonal teenager … but dammit, I am one! And my last boyfriend completely refused to put out!

Alice frowns a little but shakes her head no. "I don't think it's wrong, but I do see that hot stud hooking up with Jacob."

"What? You've seen a vision of them?"

As usual, I'm completely astounded by Alice's power.

Alice laughs and shakes her head again. She points behind me. "No, they're right over there."

I turn around to see Jacob and Stephen both half dressed and rutting against each other like animals. Stephen's mouth is attached to Jake's throat and Jake seems to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"Wow."

I'll admit I'm drooling a little bit.

Stella is jumping up and down again. "Did I forget to mention that my brother's gay? My bad! Girls night!" she exclaims excitedly.

She frantically pulls Alice and me into the house. We end up staying up all night telling stories and watching horror flicks.

It's really great.

_Who needs a guy anyway?_

I look back out my window to see Alice's car still moving rhythmically back and forth. Stephen and Jacob are still nowhere to be found.

I'm not ashamed to say that turns me on a bit.

Okay. Fine.

Girls night tonight. Guy hunting tomorrow.

….There is a Little Red Riding Hood costume I've had my eye on. Maybe I can catch my own big bad wolf!

**fin**


End file.
